petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Care
Care, is a character inside the Petscop game that is also listed as one of the pets. She appears to be an in-game representation of Carrie Mark. Care is first shown in Petscop 2 when a phone call is picked up in the Office- “Care left the room”. Additionally, Paul finds a strange note with the letters A/B/NLM corresponding to three different pictures of Care. Her face is part of the Child Library, indicating she is "family" in context of Petscop. The note in Care’s room indicates that she does not grow eyebrows. All the forms of Care are considered pets that can be caught, but serve distinction from the other pets in that she is considered a "person" and can be deposited into the Child Library. Appearance Care is a young child that has long brown hair and wears a grey shirt and brown pants. She does not have eyebrows. Forms Care A Care A is found in the house. She sits on her bed protected by some kind of forcefield, but is captured by the player when it breaks in through a window, knocking down an air conditioner in the process. Care A's description reads: When the emergency began, you were all looking for Care A. I told you all, we would never find Care A. When Care A goes missing, she goes missing forever. My brother didn’t want us to find him, because he knew we were all looking for Michael A. I’m back. This is my present for you. I started it in 1996, for Marvin. If you think they’re worth any effort, see if you can save Care B, or Care NLM. Care B is in the school, of course. Fuck you all, and fuck me as well. Merry Christmas. Check your bathroom now. - Rainer Care B Care B is found in the school basement. She is in a side room (possibly a closet) that opens after pushing various items into the pit in the middle of the room. Care B's description reads: Care B is scared and pounding on the door. I open it. It's so dark that I can't see her. So I pull her out, and the light hits her face. And they won't even give me a picture of her now. They're all scattered in graves. And I'm a piece of shit. Here I go. On the last page of the description, a shovel animates across the screen. Care NLM Care NLM is found below the Flower Shack beneath the Newmaker Plane. and is caught by setting the treadmill in Pen's room of the Even Care Demo area to -1 after plucking all the petals from the flower. Care NLM's description reads: Care NLM escaped from the school’s basement and wandered the Newmaker Plane for days. To catch her, you had to lie, but it may not be a lie forever. You’re the Newmaker. You can turn Care NLM into Care A, and close the loop. Paul deposits Care NLM in the Child Library, but immediately retrieves her from it by catching her again. For some reason, Care NLM has disappeared from Paul's pet inventory when he checks it next in Petscop 11, after he catches Care A, possibly meaning Paul cannot carry more than one variation of Care at a time, or that he has deposited her back into the Child Library (he does not comment on it). NLM most likely stands for "Nobody Loves Me". Theories In the Good Grief And Alas hallway, the quote "good grief and alas" is a direct quote from the Dr. Seuss book, Daisy-Head Mayzie. In the book, the titular character one day grows a daisy from her head and after getting unwanted attention due to her flower she cries "nobody loves me!". Care NLM herself is heavily based on the character Daisy-Head Mayzie, as both grow a flower on her head, and so because of the initials NLM. The shovel animating across the screen in Care B's description is possibly representative of Rainer grave-robbing. Part of the description explains how Rainer cannot obtain a picture of Care because they are buried in graves, but he possibly will go to the extent of stealing them from the graves. Category:Pets